The Invasion of Whispering Woods
by chilled monkey
Summary: Shadow Weaver tricks Swamp Thing into using his power over plants to help the Horde get inside Whispering Woods.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either "Swamp Thing" or "She-Ra, Princess of Power." They are property of DC comics and Mattel respectively. This story is written purely for enjoyment. No profit is being made from it.

* * *

Deep within the industrial nightmare that was the Fright Zone Hordak sat upon his throne and brooded darkly on his latest defeat at the hands of the Great Rebellion. In particular his thoughts were on the Whispering Woods, the enchanted forest that provided his enemies with a safe haven and a base of operations. It galled him that for all of the technological and military might at his command he was continually thwarted by a few trees.

"Curse those wretched Whispering Woods" he snarled. "If it weren't for them I'd have defeated the Rebellion long ago."

"I believe I have a solution Hordak" said a familiar voice. He looked over to see Shadow Weaver glide silently into the throne room.

"What is it Shadow Weaver? This had better be good" he snapped.

"I have been scanning the dimensions in search of a means to defeat our enemies and I have made a remarkable discovery" she replied. "I have found a creature with the ability to control all forms of plant life. He can command the trees of Whispering Woods to allow our forces through."

"That sounds just like the rebel Perfuma" Hordak said. He scowled at the memory of the Fright Zone being covered in flowers.

"No, the creature I speak of is immensely more powerful. His name is Swamp Thing and he dwells on the planet Earth."

"Earth?" Hordak repeated. He vaguely recalled that the traitor Adora's mother, Queen Marlena, was originally from a planet by that name.

"Yes my lord. I can open a portal there and bring him to Etheria."

"Good work Shadow Weaver" said Hordak, his mood lifted. "Bring him to me at once."

"As you command" she hissed as she disappeared in a cloud of noxious black smoke.

* * *

Back in her main dwelling of Horror Hall, Shadow Weaver gazed into her scrying cauldron. An image appeared in the bubbling brew of a great humanoid figure formed of green moss-like material with two red eyes and a frame of brown roots running over his body. He stood in a lush green forest facing an array of large machines that, while primitive compared to Horde technology, were still highly imposing.

She watched in fascination as he raised his arms. Immediately thick green vines sprouted from the grass and wrapped around the machines to hold them in place. Doors opened on the machines and men wearing orange helmets clambered out of them as fast as they could before fleeing in fear.

"Yes, this is perfect" Shadow Weaver whispered. She raised her hands and began chanting the incantation to open a portal to Earth.

* * *

Swamp Thing watched with grim satisfaction as the men ran away with expressions of utter terror etched onto their faces. He had arrived just in time to stop an illegal logging operation in the Sierra Nevada forest of California. Fortunately he'd been able to frighten them away without harming anyone.

To make sure they got the message he slowly closed his fist. In response the vines tightened around the machines. Metal squealed and glass shattered as they were slowly crushed until only piles of scrap metal were left.

"I will never understand the greed of mankind" he mused as he studied his surroundings. "This region teems with life and those men would have destroyed it. Don't they realise they are ultimately harming themselves?"

"My thoughts exactly" said a low, wheezing voice.

Swamp Thing turned to see the speaker. In front of him stood a woman wearing a red robe with a pointed hood that kept her face in darkness so that only her glowing yellow eyes could be seen. Bony hands with pale green skin and sharp black nails poked out of her long flowing sleeves. Strangest of all she floated a foot above the ground.

A lesser being would have been intimidated but Swamp Thing did not scare easily. Nonetheless he was wary.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Shadow Weaver. I wish to speak to you about a most important matter" she replied.

"And what would that be?"

Shadow Weaver raised her hand and began moving it in slow circles, white sparkles of light appearing in the air as she did so. The same white sparkles also appeared around Swamp Thing's face as she cast her spell, a spell she had meticulously prepared before leaving Etheria. It was powerful but subtle. Rather than controlling the target's mind it simply made them more inclined to believe what they were told without question, especially if it concerned something they felt strongly about. And she knew exactly what his strongest feelings were…

"Your wife is in great danger" she hissed.

"Abby!" Swamp Thing exclaimed, his eyes widening in fear.

"Yes" Shadow Weaver replied, feigning urgency in her voice. "She has been kidnapped by ruthless terrorists and taken to Etheria, another world far from here. They want to use her to control you. I have come here to warn you."

"Take me to this world immediately" said Swamp Thing firmly.

"Of course." She raised her hand and conjured a portal of orange light. "This way."

She floated through it and he followed without hesitation. The portal closed behind them.

* * *

Hordak looked down from his throne at the being Shadow Weaver had brought back from Earth. While appearances could be deceptive the plant creature certainly looked impressive.

"Greetings Swamp Thing. I am Hordak, the ruler of this world" he introduced himself. "Welcome to Etheria."

"I have no time for pleasantries" he replied brusquely. "Where is Abby?"

"Yes, of course. Your wife is being held in the Whispering Woods by a terrorist group led by a warrior named She-Ra" said Hordak ingratiatingly. "If you help my forces bring them to justice then we'll help you to rescue her."

"Agreed."

"There is one problem however" Hordak added. "The trees in Whispering Woods have been put under an evil spell. They turn away anyone except She-Ra and her marauders."

"That will not be a problem" said Swamp Thing.

"Splendid! Then let's be on our way" said Hordak with a broad grin as he anticipated the imminent destruction of the rebellion.

* * *

A short time later an army of Horde Troopers were assembled outside of Whispering Woods. With them were Swamp Thing, Hordak, Shadow Weaver and Mantenna.

Swamp Thing studied the unfamiliar flora, mainly pink bushes and purple trees, curiously. Under normal circumstances he would have welcomed a chance to commune with the forest in greater depth, but there was no time for that now. He had to find Abby.

Hordak pointed at the tree line. "Mantenna, go into the woods."

"Y, yes Mighty Hordak" he stammered, knowing full well what would happen. He nervously walked towards the trees and sure enough a large branch pulled back then whipped forwards to hit him squarely in the chest. The force of the blow launched him backwards through the air. He hit the ground hard and groaned miserably as he pulled himself up.

"You see what I meant about the woods being under a spell?" Hordak asked.

"Yes. I will deal with it" Swamp Thing replied grimly. He strode towards the woods and reached out to them through the Green. He could indeed sense an enchantment of some kind upon the plant life of the woods but it did not matter. No spell could match the power of the Green.

_Be still _he told them. He felt the trees agree to do as he instructed.

"It is safe to pass" he said.

"You heard him Mantenna. Go in" Hordak ordered.

Mantenna whimpered quietly but obeyed, walking hesitantly towards the trees again. To his surprise nothing happened and he was able to enter the foliage without incident.

"It's okay master! We can enter the woods" he called.

"Yes, yes. Perfect" Hordak laughed. "Finally we will crush the rebellion! All troopers forwards!"

_Hold on Abby. I'm coming for you _Swamp Thing thought as he marched on through the woods, the Horde Troopers following him.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Great Rebellion's main camp Adora, Glimmer, Bow and several others were gathered around a large table covered in maps as they planned their next strike against the Horde. Just then Spritina and Sprag came rushing out of the foliage, their eyes wide with fear.

"Adora! Adora! The Horde are coming! They're in Whispering Woods!" Spritina cried.

"That's impossible. The magic keeps them out" Bow protested.

"There's some kind of huge plant monster with them. It's controlling the trees to let them in" Sprag explained.

"Sound the alarm" said Adora." As the warning gongs were sounded she took advantage of the confusion to slip away.

"If this plant monster is controlling the trees then if we destroy it the Horde will…" Bow began.

"No, we can't do that" Perfuma cried. "I'm sure I can convince it to be friends."

Bow sighed. "All right, but I'm coming too."

"Bow don't, it's too dangerous" said Glimmer. "We should wait for She-Ra."

"There's no time" he called back as he and Perfuma disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Adora had gone into the woods with her white horse Spirit. She took a final look around to make sure the coast was clear and then raised the Sword of Protection.

"For the Honour of Greyskull!"

In a flash of light she was transformed into She-Ra while Spirit was transformed into Swift Wind. They then returned to camp to find Glimmer looking worriedly into the trees.

"She-Ra? Am I glad to see you" she said, her eyes lighting up with hope.

"Adora told me what's happening. Where are Bow and Perfuma?"

"They ran off to confront the plant creature that's helping the Horde" Glimmer replied.

"Then we must help them but first we need to know more about this creature." She-Ra drew her sword and looked into the jewel set into it. "Light Hope, can you hear me?"

An image of a pillar of rainbow light appeared in the jewel and the voice of Light Hope issued from it.

"I am here She-Ra."

"Light Hope, I must know about this creature. What is it and how is it able to overcome the spell that protects Whispering Woods?"

"His name is Swamp Thing. He is the Guardian of the Green, the elemental force that governs all plant life in existence" Light Hope explained.

"But why would an elemental guardian aid the Horde?" She-Ra asked.

"Shadow Weaver has deceived him into believing that his beloved wife Abigail is in mortal danger."

"He thinks that the Rebellion captured her" said She-Ra as it became clear.

"Exactly. You must bring Abigail to Etheria. Only seeing her with his own eyes will convince Swamp Thing of the truth. She is on the planet Earth." With that his image faded from the jewel.

"Earth" She-Ra repeated in faint awe. The chance to meet a native of her mother's home world…

"Are you all right She-Ra?" Glimmer asked.

"I'm fine Glimmer" She-Ra replied as she came to her senses. "We need to get to Earth as quickly as we can."

"My mother can open a portal there" said Glimmer.

"Good idea" said She-Ra. She summoned Swift Wind with a whistle and he landed next to them.

"Take Swift Wind and go to Castle Bright Moon. I'll go and help our friends."

"Okay. Be careful She-Ra" said Glimmer as she climbed into Swift Wind's saddle.

"I will."

Swift Wind beat his wings, lifting him and Glimmer into the air. She-Ra watched as they flew away and then took off into the woods.

* * *

"There's the Horde" said Bow as he and Perfuma came across a convoy of Horde tanks and troopers. In front of them was the plant monster the Twiggets had described. With a broad smile on her face Perfuma walked right up to him.

"Hello there."

He glowered down at her and despite herself she couldn't help feeling uncharacteristically scared. Nonetheless she managed to keep smiling.

"Where is my wife?" he asked.

"Your wife? I'm afraid we don't have any others like you around here" she said as she scratched her head.

"Do not toy with me. Where is Abby?" His voice seethed with barely controlled fury.

"Please calm down. I'm sure some flowers will cheer you up" Perfuma said. She raised her hand, expecting flowers to sprout over the creature's body. To her surprise nothing happened.

Swamp Thing gestured and green vines burst up from the soil. She squealed in alarm as they coiled tightly around her, pinning her arms and legs.

"Perfuma!" Bow cried. He took aim but before he could fire an arrow more vines emerged from the ground and wrapped around him. Within a second he was immobilised. Both rebels struggled but the vines held them securely.

"Perfuma, get these vines off of us" Bow demanded.

"I can't." The normally perpetually bubbly rebel was afraid. Bow couldn't recall ever hearing her sound that way. "The plants aren't responding to me. My powers are nothing compared to his."

"My patience is wearing thin. Where are you holding Abby?" Swamp Thing asked menacingly.

"What are you talking about. There's no-one here name-MPPPH! MPPH!" Bow's words were cut off as a square of red light materialised around his mouth, gagging him. Perfuma was gagged the same way.

"Do not listen to their lies" Shadow Weaver said as she floated over. "We are close to their camp. That is where we will find her."

"Very well" said Swamp Thing. He resumed his trek through the woods.

Hordak pointed at the trapped rebels. "Bring them with us. I'll deal with them soon enough."

Bow and Perfuma squirmed helplessly as Horde Troopers bundled them into a tank.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Swift Wind" said Glimmer as they touched down lightly in front of Castle Bright Moon.

"I'm glad to help" he replied.

Glimmer hurried to her mother's throne room. Queen Angella looked up from her throne as she ran in.

"Glimmer, what's wrong?" she asked concernedly as she saw her daughter's worried expression.

"Oh mother, something terrible has happened! The Horde has entered Whispering Woods!"

"How is that possible?" Queen Angella asked, her eyes widening in alarm.

Glimmer quickly explained to her what Light Hope had told them about Swamp Thing. When she had finished Queen Angella nodded.

"I see. Come, we must go to the Dimensional Gate. I will use my magic to open a portal to Earth."

Soon afterwards the two of them stood in front of a deceptively simple-looking square archway made of reddish bricks. This was the Dimensional Gate. Angella raised her hands and chanted a spell. A glowing portal appeared in the archway.

Queen Angella hugged Glimmer tightly. "Good luck my daughter and be careful."

"I will mother" she replied. She strode through the portal and seconds later it disappeared, leaving only the empty archway.

Queen Angella sighed, her heart heavy. She prayed that Glimmer would be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Glimmer looked around in awe. She had expected the home of a plant monster to be something terrifying but this place was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. All around her was lush vegetation unlike anything she'd ever encountered before. To her right was a vast lake with large lily pads floating on the surface.

_I've never seen so much green _she thought. She looked out over the water and smiled as she saw a bird with grey and white plumage, long legs, a yellow beat and a long neck standing on a floating log. It looked like a sentinel standing on guard.

She shook her head to clear it. _There's no time for sightseeing. I'd better start looking. _With that thought she set off into the swamp.

Some time later, despite her best efforts to stay positive she was getting increasingly worried. With every passing second the Horde got closer to the rebel camp and she had no idea whether she was even heading in the right direction.

"Stop!"

Startled, Glimmer immediately halted. She turned to see someone step out of the foliage.

In front of her stood a young woman wearing a short-sleeved red top and short blue leggings made of a material Glimmer did not recognise. She had light skin, blue eyes and long snow-white hair with two black streaks in her bangs. Her beautiful face wore a friendly smile.

"Sorry I startled you but you were about to step on a cottonmouth" she said.

"Cottonmouth?" Glimmer repeated. She looked down at her feet and saw that there was a brown snake with darker brown markings coiled on the ground in front of her. With a yelp she took several steps back.

"Don't worry they're not aggressive" the white-haired woman reassured her. "They won't attack unless provoked. Just don't step on it and you'll be fine."

Glimmer kept a wary eye on the snake for a moment. When it didn't move she allowed herself to relax and turned back to the woman.

"Thank you for warning me" she said.

"You're welcome."

"My name is Glimmer."

"I'm Abby. Nice to meet you Glimmer."

"Abby…" she repeated. "Is that short for Abigail?"

"That's right."

_She can't be… Can she? _Deciding to take a chance Glimmer asked, "um, are you married to someone named Swamp Thing?"

Abby's expression instantly became one of mixed concern and hope. "Do you know where Alec is? Is he okay?"

"Wait, who's Alec?"

"Alec Holland is Swamp Thing's real name" Abby explained. "Well sort of, it's complicated. But never mind that, is he okay?"

"He's fine" Glimmer answered. "But he's been tricked by Hordak."

"By who?"

Glimmer recalled that Adora had told her the people of Earth knew nothing about the Horde or of Etheria. Convincing Abby to come with her might be difficult.

"Let me explain" she said hesitantly. "I'm from a world called Etheria. I'm part of the Great Rebellion fighting to free our world from the Evil Horde. Their leader Hordak tricked Swamp Thing into thinking we kidnapped you so he'd help them. I need you to come with me to Etheria to show him the truth. Please my friends are in danger…"

To her surprise Abby just nodded and said "of course."

"You believe me?"

Abby smiled. "I'm an empath, I can sense the feelings of others. If you were being dishonest I'd know. Besides I've seen much weirder things. Come on, let's go and help my husband and your friends."

Glimmer smiled back. "Thank you."

* * *

Mantenna laughed as his stun beams brought down two more rebels that had been hiding in the trees. They dropped to the ground and a pair of Horde Troopers ran over to secure them.

"I got them Hordak!"

"Good, good" the Horde leader replied, rubbing his hands together eagerly. They had already captured several rebels in addition to Bow and Perfuma. "Soon all of the Rebels will be my slaves!" He laughed evilly.

"Don't be so sure of that Hordak" said She-Ra as she somersaulted from the treetops and landed on her feet. "Swamp Thing, the Horde is deceiving you. "

"That is She-Ra, their leader" said Shadow Weaver, smooth as oil. "Once she is defeated Abby will be safe."

Swamp Thing raised his hands, summoning vines beneath She-Ra's feet. She leaped into the air just in time to avoid them.

"Sword to net" she called. At once the Sword of Protection transformed into a fine but strong net. She hurled it through the air and it landed right on top of Swamp Thing.

But as she did so a branch of one of the trees swung forwards and knocked her out of the air. Another branch swiped her before she could recover and she landed flat on her face. More vines sprouted from the ground, wrapping themselves around her wrists and ankles so that she was held down tightly. She-Ra tried to break free but the vines, imbued with Swamp Thing's power, were too strong even for her. For his part, Swamp Thing transformed himself into roots and burrowed into the ground, easily getting out of the net. He then emerged from the soil and re-formed himself.

Hordak howled with triumphant laughter. "At last, She-Ra and the rebellion are defeated!"

"Alec!"

Hordak abruptly stopped laughing and everyone looked up to see Swift Wind descending from the sky with Abby and Glimmer on his back. He touched down and both of them climbed off.

"Abby!" With impressive speed for one his size Swamp Thing hurried over and put his arms around her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine" she replied. "Alec, Hordak lied to you. The rebels never kidnapped me."

"What?"

Seeing his victory rapidly slipping away Hordak yelled, "Shadow Weaver! Quickly, teleport She-Ra to the Fright Zone!"

She started to raise her hands but Glimmer was too quick for her.

"Not so fast Shadow Weaver" she said as she fired a beam of yellow light from her hands. The beam wrapped around Shadow Weaver and immobilised her.

"You'll pay for this" she hissed.

She-Ra leaped to her feet as Swamp Thing willed the vines to retract. She retrieved her sword just in time to reflect a stun beam fired at her by Mantenna back at him. He slumped to the ground in a daze.

Swamp Thing summoned giant green vines that ensnared the Horde Tanks and began tearing them apart. Metal shrieked as it gave way, leaving the tanks in pieces while more vines carried captured rebels to safety. Horde Troopers who tried to fight back were also caught in the vines and crushed into scrap.

"Blast! I was so close" Hordak exclaimed. He transformed into a rocket and blasted off into the sky. Shadow Weaver, having finally managed to get loose, teleported herself and Mantenna away.

"Bow, Perfuma, are you all right?" She-Ra asked as she freed them.

"We're okay" he replied. "Uh, what's going on?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

Soon afterwards they were all back in the rebel camp. She-Ra and Glimmer were explaining what had happened to Bow and the others while Abby was tending to the wounds a few rebels had picked up during the fighting. A tense Swamp Thing stayed far enough away so he wouldn't disturb her patients but close enough to keep his eyes on her.

"Thank you Mrs Holland" said a rebel as Abby finished bandaging his arm.

"My pleasure" she replied. She then walked over to her husband. Noting his concerned look she gently said, "it's okay Alec. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know" he replied. "I apologise if I am being a hindrance to your efforts. After what had happened I need to see that you are all right."

She smiled. "You don't need to apologise, I know it's only because you care." She leaned forwards and they kissed.

Swamp Thing relaxed, the tension leaving his body. They walked over to where She-Ra, Glimmer and Bow were gathered.

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused you" said Swamp Thing.

"It's all right" She-Ra replied. "You did what anyone would do to save someone they loved."

"Are you sure you can't stay a little while?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah, we could really use your help against the Horde" said Bow.

"I am sorry but I am needed back on Earth" he replied.

The mention of Earth reminded She-Ra of her mother and a flicker of sadness went through her. She managed to keep it off her face but Abby sensed it.

"Is something wrong She-Ra?"

"Oh, it's nothing" she said.

"Okay, well if you ever want to visit us feel free to drop by" Abby told her.

"Yes, you will always be welcome in the swamp" Swamp Thing agreed.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, She-Ra gave Abby a lift on Swift Wind to the Dimensional Gate while Swamp Thing merely sent his consciousness into a new body he had formed there, letting his old one fall apart. When they were gone Bow noticed Perfuma looking sadly at the remains of Swamp Thing's old body.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Oh I was just thinking how good it would be to have someone like him as a husband. But I know it will never happen. He loves Abby and she loves him."

"Cheer up Perfuma. I'm sure you'll find someone else" said Glimmer kindly.

"Yes you're right. I need to stay positive" she agreed, her usual effervescence returning. "Thank you Glimmer. I feel much better now."

"What are friends for?"

"I'm going to go and brighten up the camp with some flowers. That always cheers me up"

She danced away into the woods while humming to herself. Bow and Glimmer chuckled as they watched her go.

* * *

Back on Earth another portal opened. Swamp Thing and Abby stepped through it and it closed behind them.

"Ah it's good to be home" said Abby as she looked around at the familiar sights of the swamp. They had returned to the same point where she and Glimmer had left. The lake sparkled in the sun.

"Yes, though I must admit it would have been interesting to learn more about the plant life of Etheria" Swamp Thing mused.

"Do you think we'll ever go there again?"

"I believe we will."

"I hope so." Abby stretched her arms over her head. "In the meantime I think I've had enough excitement for today."

"Indeed. Ah, I think I know something that would help" said Swamp Thing.

He went over to the lake and shape-shifted into a form that resembled a giant lily pad with curled-up edges, two flippers and his head at the front.

Abby grinned. "A leisurely boat ride. Alec that's perfect."

She climbed aboard and Swamp Thing rowed them out across the lake, heading for home while Abby settled back and relaxed.


End file.
